Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 64\% \times -0.75 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.75 \times 100\% = -75\%$ Now we have: $ 64\% \times -75\% = {?} $ $ 64\% \times -75\% = -48 \% $